sorpresas, grandes y pequeñas sorpresas
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Las puertas de Hogwarts ocultan muchos secretos, uno de estos incluye a cierto heroe y la novia de su peor enemigo, Griffindor y Slytherins, será que el sombrero tenía razon?


_Summary__: Hogwarts encierra muchas vidas, y sus puertas muchos secretos, pero uno de estos secretos envuelve directamente a un héroe y la novia de su peor enemigo en todo Hogwarts. Griffindor y Slytherin ¿será que el sombrero seleccionador tenía razón?_

_**Sorpresas, grandes y pequeñas sorpresas**_

(Por Marine y Black)

**Disclaimer**** Inspirado en personajes creados por ****J.K. Rowling**** para la serie de libros**** Harry Potter****, los nombres de personas, lugares, hechizos y objetos ****son propiedad de ella y Warner Bros. **

**Disclaimer II**** La canción es ****Aprendiz**** y pertenece a ****Alejandro Sanz****, aunque no estoy segura de a que disco (la pueden descargar del Ares para acompañar la lectura)**

**Disclaimer III: ****Realmente la historia tampoco es mía, se la debemos a unos de mis lectores de prueba, que prefiere ser identificado como ****Black****... ¡y tamaña propuesta me trajo! **

**Todo lo demás es mera alucinación nuestra...xDDD Bien hay les va...**

_**Sorpresas, grandes y pequeñas sorpresas**_

-No es nada cielito, sabes que te quiero solo a ti

Pansy miraba melosa los ojos verdes que brillaban molestos en la oscuridad de las mazmorras

-No quiero verte mas con el – susurró dándose vuelta, con la clara intención de dejarla allí

-¿y cómo se supone que lo explique?

-No me interesa, mantener esto en secreto fue mi idea, pero no quiere decir que puedas andar besuqueándote con el como si nada

-El es mi novio "oficial" ¿recuerdas? Se supone que así deba ser, además, no veo por que de los celos, sabes que te amo...

Te Amo, dos palabras que se perdieron en el silencio de el salón de pociones, mientras Harry se alejaba rumbo a los pasillos. Tras Pansy, un rubio sonreía oculto tras los estantes

-Perfecto, regresemos a la torre.

Pansy le miro inexpresivamente, sabia lo que quería decir, ahora que Granger se la pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando para los TIMO´s tenían la torre de Premios Anuales sola para ellos, hasta bien entrada la noche, siempre era la misma rutina, le dolía mentirle a Harry, pero si Lucius descubría sus verdaderas intenciones...

Por otra parte, Harry caminaba pesaroso y molesto por el pasillo del segundo piso, debía ver a Ronald en la biblioteca, estudiar para los exámenes e ir a terminar un extenso informe para Sprout, pero no tenía ánimos para nada, le revolvía el estomago verlos tan tranquilos andando juntos, verla tan hipócrita, y escucharla hablar tan confiadamente cuando se encontraban en algún rincón oscuro y apartado. Sinceramente no podía besarla sin evocar los besos que descaradamente se daban en cada recodo del castillo esos dos.

_Tus besos saben tan amargos,_

_Cuando te ensucias los labios,_

_Con mentiras otra vez._

Habían estado peleando mucho las últimas semanas, ni ella respetaba sus sentimientos, ni el pretendía ceder, las palabras hirientes brotaban de los labios de Harry a tropeles, y esa tarde de Diciembre no era muy diferente, había tratado de convencerla de ir al baile de despedida con el.

-Tú mismo dijiste que tenía que ser en secreto, no me vengas con niñadas ahora

.Quiero que vengas conmigo y punto

-Voy con Draco como todos los años

-¿segura de eso?

-Si

-No quiero quejas después, si tu puedes andar zorreando por allí, yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana ¿no?

-No me trates así, no soy ninguna...

-¿Zorra? Si, ya lo creo que lo eres.

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño,_

_Que con el paso de los años_

_Me estoy haciendo más cruel, _

_Y es que yo nunca, creí que te vería,_

_Remendando mis heridas,_

_Con jirones de tu piel_

La volvió a dejar con las palabras al aire, no quería escucharla gimoteando y quejándose por todo, si las cosas eran fáciles para ella, ¿por qué debía el perder la paciencia? Subió corriendo hasta la Biblioteca y entró haciendo mucho ruido al tropezar contra las mesas, que habían sido movidas por la cantidad de alumnos que se reunían ahora allí. Y como siempre allí estaba ella, con la espalda corvada y las narices metidas en un libro, esta vez de Runas Antiguas

-Hey Mione,

-Hola Harry, ¿que tal todo?

-Bien – mintió, muy torpemente, ella y Ron habían aprendido a reconocer cuando estaba enojado

-¡Ah! ¿Otra vez la tonturrona Sly?

-No quiere ir al baile con migo

-Tú lo dijiste, ¿secreto no? ¡Por Merlín, yo lo se por que los vi! ¿Y quieres que aparezca en el baile contigo? Debes estar loco

-Quiero que deje de andar con el hurón, ¿y que mejor manera que lograr que el mismo la mande a volar?

-Bueno ve con Ginny, desde que la dejaste... – se detuvo al ver el puño de Harry descargarse contra la mesa –Bueno vale, vale, Luna va con Ron, esta tarde se lo dijo...- Harry alzó una ceja y la miró con malicia - ¡No señor, categóricamente no!, pero Susan no esta ocupada, de hecho cree que nadie la invitará

-¿La rubia de Hufflepuff?

La misma, está sentada con Cho en la mesa de la entrada.

Para la noche del 20 de Diciembre todo estaba planeado, Susan Bones aceptó acompañarlo al baile, y pasó la última semana portándose como un rey con ella, aunque esto significara faltar a sus cada vez más extenuantes encuentros furtivos con Pansy. El trío de griffindor conversaba animadamente frente a la chimenea mientras Hermione terminaba de hacerse un moño alto

-No puedo creer que vallas con Susan, es la chica mas linda de Hufflepuff

-Pensé que la niña mas linda de esa casa, para ti, era Luna –dijo Hermione mirándole desaprobadoramente

-si si, claro que tres niñas mas lindas de todo el mundo para mi son Luna, Ginny y tu –dijo zalameramente el pelirrojo dándole un toquecito en el brazo

-pero...

-Mione contigo siempre hay un pero

-Ronald Weasly no puedes andar por allí siempre fijándote en cuanta chica bonita...

-¡Ya! Ambos, termínense de arreglar, y tu Mía, deja la regañadera, preocúpate de arreglarte para tu "precioso" Krum, que para que sepas si obtuvo el permiso de venir a visitarte para las fiestas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a Harry como lelos, si bien era cierto que se enojaba por que pelearan, últimamente estaba demasiado expresivo.

Cuando al fin bajaron, fueron derechito a Hufflepuff a buscar a las dos rubias, para luego encontrarse en la Gran Escalera con Víctor, que sinceramente estaba arreglado como para un certamen, la usanza inglesa le sentaba como muñequito de torta.

Cuando al fin comenzó el baile, Pansy les miraba, desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor con una mueca extraña, sus ojos aparecían un poco húmedos, aun para disgusto de cierto ojitos grises que la llevaba del brazo. Harry sonrió con malicia antes de llevar a Susan al centro y comenzar a bailar con ella.

_De ti aprendió mi corazón_

_(De ti aprendió)_

_De ti aprendió mi corazón_

_(Mi corazón)_

_Y ahora no me reproches niña que no sepa darte amor_

De vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas, arrebatada de ira, mientras Harry bailaba con Bones, el, muy divertido con la idea de torturar a Pansy había salpicado de besos a Susan durante las ultimas cuatro piezas, y ella parecía llevarlo muy a gusto, sonriéndole luego de cada uno, y correspondiendo todos y cada uno.

Al fin, las luces bajaron y la banda de instrumentos mágicos comenzó a tocar "Please Love Me For Ever",

Pansy se separó de Draco y fue a sentarse junto a Blaise y Alicia, mientras Draco buscaba "ponche", desde la mesa miraba con los puños cerrados sobre su falda como la chica se abrazaba de Harry y recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, como si tuvieran una larga historia. El punto final fue sellado con un delicado y apasionado beso que parecía querer extenderse todo el resto de la noche. Pansy bufó con furia y se arrancó su broche de esmeraldas (regalo de Harry) arrojándolo sobre la mesa, de donde reboto directo al rostro de Zabini.

-¡Hea fiera!, ¿Qué Draco se te volvió a desaparecer con alguna de las de segundo año?

-Cállate Blaise, no haces ninguna gracia

-Vengan, miren a "San Potter" y a la Bones

Al escuchar las palabras de Crabbe tras ellos dio un giro de casi 180 grados con la cabeza, justo a tiempo para verlos desaparecer de la mano por una de las puertas que conducían a los jardines.

"_¿Como puede EL hacerme eso?" _pensó, justo al ver los ojos verdes de Harry mirarla con malicia, ayudando a Susan a bajar las escalinatas

_Me has enseñado tú, _

_Tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir,_

_Si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti,_

_No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así_

_Si te estoy haciendo daño, _

_Lo aprendí de ti._

Trató de mantenerse tranquila durante un rato, y luego zafándose de la trivial charla de los ricos y el romantiqueo de Blaise y Alicia, se escurrió por la misma puerta que los vio salir. Inútilmente recorrió el castillo, clase por clase buscándolos, vio a Hermione y a Vicktor en la orilla del Lago Negro, subiéndose a una barcaza, los observo un rato por la ventana del salón de encantamientos, hasta que desaparecieron en la cubierta del gran barco del colegio masculino, secretamente envidiaba esa felicidad que se reflejaba en ellos, envidió a Granger con todas sus fuerzas, por poder demostrar lo que sentía, por no tener un par de tíos mortifagos obligándole a seguirles los pasos, y por otras tantas cosas. Ya había revisado todo, solo le quedaban las casas y la torre de los profesores, como quería que sea, obviamente no estarían en Slytherin ni Ravenclaw, mucho menos en las de profesores, por las otras dos, no había realmente nada que pudiera hacer.

Salió del salón de encantamientos, abatida y decidida a irse a la cama, a combatir, lejos de la mirada de todos, las ganas de llorar, era lo mejor.

No se esperaba encontrarse en ese mismo corredor con Draco y los demás

-¡Ha! Con que allí estabas, te estábamos buscando para ir a la torre.

-No tengo ganas Draco, prefiero irme a dormir

-Tonterías, vamos todos – dijo tomándola del brazo –Tengo algo de licor que logre meter sobornando a Filtch y la socarrona Granger no a localizado aún.

De muy mala gana los acompañó hasta el gran cuadro de la serpiente y el león, que mirándose amenazadoramente parecían medirse mutuamente, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, excelente analogía, tomando en cuenta la rivalidad entre los residentes de la torre, para todo parecía un milagro que no se hubiera sacado los ojos a esas alturas, o destrozado la torre en un duelo tal vez.

-Oro y Plata- El cuadro se deslizo pesadamente dejando descubierta la entrada a la sala común, donde la chimenea ardía iluminado tenuemente el conjunto de muebles, repisas, mesas y estantes que la adornaban. A ambos lados de la sala, tapizada en papel verde esmeralda, decorado con grecas rojas rubí que le daba un aire antiguo y señorial a la normalmente vacía estancia.

Todos pasaron y se acomodaron en los sillones

-Si que le pusieron su toque personal ¿he?

-Así la encontramos Alicia, seguramente fue idea del estúpido viejo

-Ya, seguro que tenemos mejores cosas en que ocuparnos

-Crabbe, ve a mi habitación y trae la caja negra

Al instante aparecía Crabbe con una caja bastante peculiar, tenía ruedas abajo y un metro de altura, dentro se camuflaba perfectamente una licorera. Se escucharon risas y susurros apagados en el otro cuarto, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención, salvo Draco y Pansy, el primero entornando los ojos en dirección a la puerta

-Con que muy santurrona la doña perfecta... Pero ya veremos como se las apaña cuando la descubra frente a toda la escuela

Todos rieron tontamente, mientras bebían, al cabo de un rato la música cubrió cualquier sonido, saliendo de un equipo que Goyle había hecho aparecer, casi una hora después Pansy se retorcía en su asiento, le comía la curiosidad, de quien provenían esos murmullos, para ahora convertidos en gemidos que se colaban de cuando en cuando entre la música, si ella había visto a Granger y Krum en otro lado. Seguramente algún antiguo premio anual que conocía la nueva contraseña, o tal vez alguno de los amigos de la sangre sucia había logrado sonsacarle la contraseña. O bien podían haberse aparecido en la habitación. Pero entonces, para qué tomarse la molestia de alejarse tanto cuando aprovechando la ausencia de Draco pudieron entrar cómodamente sin ser vistos.

-Draco, Granger a traído a sus amigos algunas vez

-Nunca, sabes como es de modosita, me pone de colores si se da cuenta que te he traído, y mira que doña perfecta sabe como deja todo.

-Entonces ¿quien está en su habitación?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Granger y Krum iban nada santamente hacia el barco cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo de encantamientos. Los vi desde la ventana perderse bajo cubierta

Se miraron por un breve momento antes de levantarse y avanzar, ante la mirada atónita de los demás, hacia la puerta de Granger, Draco giro la perilla, pero la puerta no se abrió

-¡Alohomora!- La perilla volvió a girar suavemente y hay estaban.

La pareja romántico – melosa de la noche en pleno, completamente desnudos, y obviamente, en pleno jaleo.

Susan se envolvió en una sábana, mientras Harry apenas atinó a cubrirse con una túnica de Hermione que estaba colgada junto a la cama. Pansy no pudo contenerse mas, de un empujón sacó a Draco del medio

-¿Qué carajos significa esto Harry James Potter? – El grito resonó aun por encima de la música, que abruptamente cesó. Harry no contestó nada, se acomodó bien la túnica y transformó las sabanas que cubrían a Susan en otra, igual a las del colegio, tomando su varita la cogió de la mano y salió de la habitación dejando a Pansy tras de si, como si no le hubiera escuchado, y aquella escena no estuviera ocurriendo.

-Detente Potter- La voz de Draco arrastraba las palabras como de costumbre- Me vas a explicar que coño haces en mi torre

-¿Por qué no me explicas tu qué haces con mi novia?

-¡Harry! –Pero era demasiado tarde, harry acababa de desparecer tras el cuadro y ni siquiera escucho que Pansy le gritaba, ella salió tras el y le detuvo halándolo de un brazo

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?- Sin mas, Harry y Susan desaparecieron en el corredor, haciendo esquina mientras se tomaban de la mano

_Me has enseñado tú, _

_Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti,_

_Maldita la maestra, y maldito el aprendiz,_

_Maldigo lo que amo_

_Y te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo y te lo debo a ti_

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se miraban frente a frente desde sus mesas durante el desayuno, Harry se levantó al primero y salió del comedor, Pansy le siguió, soltándose de Draco, que trato de impedírselo tomándola del brazo.

-Harry, por favor Harry detente

Harry se volvió a mirarla

-¿que quieres?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No seas necia, tú haces lo mismo todo el tiempo

-No Harry, por favor, no me hagas esto

-Te lo dije, si quieres que esto siga te alejas de Malfoy, y aceptas abiertamente lo que dices sentir por mi, pero eso tú no lo harás ¿verdad?

-Harry... – Pansy se acercó a el y puso una mano sobre su mejilla- Por favor...

-Nada Pansy, tu novio te esta esperando- Dijo cuando vio salir algunos chicos del comedor, sin darle tiempo a decir mas nada se dirigió a su torre.

_Ahora me duelen tus caricias por que noto,_

_Que tus manos son cristales rotos bajo mis pies._

Estaba sentado junto a la chimenea cuando un búho oscuro se posó frente a el

_Harry:_

_Han pasado varios días ya, pronto regresaré al colegio para el inicio de clases, quiero que hablemos en la torre de astronomía al llegar, no has contestado ninguna carta, y me temo que continúes enojado en enero. Lo que hiciste fue ruin, pero entiendo que yo misma te empuje a eso, o al menos eso es lo que dice esa amiga tuya, es muy linda, me a mandado varias lechuzas, pero dice que no quieres ni hablar con ella..._

Arrojó la carta al fuego sin terminar de leerla, y miro a Hermione y a Krum de soslayo antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño,_

_Que con el paso de los años_

_Me estoy haciendo más cruel, _

_Y es que yo nunca, creí que te vería,_

_Remendando mis heridas,_

_Con jirones de tu piel_

-¿Por que demonios no puedes ni hablar conmigo?

-No quiero

-No puedes continuar así, si bien tienes razón de estar molesto conmigo, tu fallaste igual que yo, yo misma te encontré con Bones, yo soy quien debería estar enojada

-¿Tu deberías estar enojada? Me pasé tres meses peleándote que te alejaras de Malfoy, y todo ese tiempo estuviste revolcándote con el en la misma torre, con Hermione a una pared de distancia, no creas que no lo se

-No sabia que Granger

-Mía siempre supo, no decía nada, pero era obvio que no se molestaba conmigo por que tú fueras de Sly, Millicent es Sly también.

-No puedo creer que ella...

-No tenía que decirlo, yo solo lo sabía, y lo confirme cuando le llevaba a su torre el año pasado

-Harry, por favor, dejemos todo eso atrás, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo... como tú quieras esta vez.

Harry ni siquiera le contestó, Ron apareció con Luna en el corredor, pregonando las buenas notas del trío en el primer EXTASIS

_De ti aprendió mi corazón_

_(De ti aprendió)_

_De ti aprendió mi corazón_

_(Mi corazón)_

_Y ahora no me reproches niña que no sepa darte amor..._

_...Que no sepa darte amor_

Las cartas y los mensajes de Pansy continuaron por un par de meses, Draco la había dejado aquella noche al ver su reacción y ni siquiera Alicia la trataba ya como antes, claro que Alicia era la única que le hablaba en todo Slytherin, muy de vez en cuando conseguía una escueta respuesta de Harry o Pasaba un rato tratando de convencer a Hermione de que la ayudara a colarse a la sala común de Griffindor para poder hablar con él cuando se encerraba para evitarla. Y la respuesta de ella era siempre una negativa, mientras que Hedwing traía notas cortas con mensajes como "tú te lo buscaste" o "déjame en paz"

_Me has enseñado tú, _

_Tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir,_

_Si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti,_

_No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así,_

_Si te estoy haciendo daño niña, _

_Lo aprendí de ti._

Por fin la lechuza y el búho comenzaron a intercambiar mensajes un poco mas consistentes, al menos ya habían concertado una reunión después de un partido de quiddich

-Harry no puedo creer que hagas eso

-¿Ella no quiere que regresemos?

-Si Harry, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea, considerando que...

-Si Susy y yo no andamos en serio

-Potter, -Había adivinado de nuevo ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes

-Ya Mía no haré nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir- Se dio la vuelta y fue al partido, luego del cual tubo ocasión su primer encuentro desde el año anterior con Parkinson.

Si bien se reconciliaron, Pansy extrañaba el calido Harry que solía verse con ella a escondidas en cada rincón, por que ahora que andaban abiertamente el chico parecía siempre ensimismado, a veces hasta huraño, aun con ella, y en las contadas ocasiones que se lo reprochaba, sólo recibía miradas de advertencia.

_Me has enseñado tú, _

_Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti,_

_Maldita la maestra, y maldito el aprendiz,_

_Maldigo lo que amo,_

_Maldigo lo que amo,_

_Y te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo a ti._

Pronto finalizaría el sexto curso, pronto volverían a sus inseguras vidas, con los mortifagos haciendo desmanes y los magos blancos agitados hechizando de mas sus casas y negocios para protegerse de posibles ataques dirigidos a ningún lugar y a todos a la vez. Las ultimas dos semanas de curso Harry había estado de mas atento y cariñoso con ella, habían ido a Hogsmeade juntos, incluso ya Hermione, Luna y Ron la aceptaban de buena gana en las reuniones de los viernes y sábados por la tarde.

Una de esas tardes la esperó en la salida del castillo y la condujo a uno de los jardines.

-Vamos a Diagon, ¿quieres?

-¿Y si nos descubre?

-No creo, Mione a estado escapándose con un traslador – dijo enseñándole un broche de capa – se lo dejó Vicktor, para poder verse de vez en cuando, está programado para hoy, pero el tiene partido y no puede ir.

-¿Así que se lo pediste para poder ir conmigo?

-Si – _"a ver, con toda la escuela que te traes y todavía caes en un truco tan viejo, cortesía del cuarteto merodeador"- _Vamos ya es hora

Harry se colocó el broche en la túnica y la beso, pegándola de sí, con un característico _"Crack" _fueron absorbidos en un torbellino de colores, para aparecerse en el callejón Diagon justo frente a la tienda de Madame Rosmertha

-Bien Pansy, quiero darte una sorpresa hoy.

-¿Y cual es la sorpresa?

Sin esperar mas Harry la tomo en sus brazos, con pasión, como durante los primeros meses de su relación, cuando se escondían de todos, beso sus labios y así la fue llevando a una de las habitaciones de El Caldero Chorreante que ya había reservado con antelación, y al cerrar la puerta tras si la lanzo a la cama

-Hoy te haré mía de nuevo - _"y por ultima vez"- _acomódate mientras estoy en el baño

La chica se sentó al borde de la cama, entre sorprendida por su cambio e ilusionada por lo que eso podría significar, solo habían estado juntos una vez, y hacía bastante de ello, además de que pronto se separarían, y esta nueva unión podría significar muchas otras

_Eso no es así_

_(Eso no es así)_

_Eso no es así_

_(Eso no es así)_

Unos escasos minutos después Harry salió del baño completamente desnudo y se quedo mirándola desde la puerta

-Te dije que te acomodaras, creo que no lo entendiste

-Yo creí que, que tal vez tú querrías...

Harry sonreía cínicamente mientras se acercaba a ella y la alzaba de la cama, prácticamente arrancándole la ropa, mientras la devoraba morbosamente, mientras por dentro rea imaginando... le rozaba la piel con la punta de la lengua haciendo que se estremeciera mientras rasgaba el vestido con una furia que ella nunca había conocido se escapaban sus gemidos maliciosos mientras el la tomaba de el cuello y le penetraba aún de pie.

Pansy se quedo dormida, agotada de placer, y Harry se levantó caminando hacia el baño enrollando en una sabana, entró al baño con una sonrisa fresca y tomó una videograbadora de las manos de Susan, que sonreía igual que el

-¿Segura que quedó bien? Dijo retrocediendo la cinta

-Segura, los Slytherins van a pasar un muy buen rato con esto.

-Si Mione se enterara

-Ya cállate Potter, mas vale que ni ella ni Vicktor se enteren, van a querer una copia de su video

-Me matas, acuérdate que todavía tenemos a Alicia y Chang antes del final de clases.

-Si, y ya tengo la de las Patil editada, pero querido, créeme, tenemos que editar la de Draco y Granger

-Naaa eso lo haces tú, suficiente tuve con grabarla, y te aseguro que fue más de lo que puedo soportar

-Entonces bien, pero no puedes eludir todas las de tus amigos

-¿te refieres a las de Ron, los gemelos, y Luna con Zabini?

-Esas mismas, cariñito

-Shhh creo que se está despertando

-Bueno, la ventana no está muy alta, vístete rápido

_Mmmm..._

_Por una noche que más da._

Y bien, ¿que les pareció? ¿A que no se lo esperaban? ;D

Saludines a todas, y si quieren un copia del videito en su mail no se olviden del pequeño botoncito de los reviews.

Creo que podría componerse en una serie de entregas, pero no estoy muy segura, puesto que no serían continuaciones, sino situaciones alternas. Creo que podía formar un compendio de "videos" ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
